Złej tanecznicy przeszkadza rąbek u spódnicy
Zgubna Podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 5 Jack: 'Poprzednio w Zgubnej Podróży: Saskatchewan... Dowiedziałem się, że ma odwiedzić mnie moja najbliższa rodzina, dlatego pomyślałem, że może to być niezły pomysł na zadanie. Zespoły musieli dogodzić rodzince, a następnie dostali za to punkty. Oba zespoły uzyskały bardzo przeciętne wyniki, ale ostatecznie to Błyskawiczne Meduzy wygrały 2 punktami, a Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice zostali skazani na porażkę... kolejną. Ach, to już się robi nudne! Taylor miała dosyć rządzenia się Xavier'a w sojuszu założonym przez nią, dlatego postanowiła się go pozbyć. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i to Norman wyleciał. Zostało ich już tylko 13. Kto odpadnie tym razem i co czeka naszych zawodników? Żeby się tego przekonać oglądajcie Zgubną... Podróż... Saskatchewan! Plac główny ''Dzisiaj niespodziewanie za nakazem Jack'a wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się na placu głównym. '''Jack: Chcę wam coś ogłosić. Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Co to może być? Czy to jest już złączenie? Proszę, żeby to było złączenie, żeby to było złączenie! Byłoby cuuudownie, mam już dosyć intryg w mojej drużynie. Melissa: '''Przejdź do rzeczy, bo jak nie to idę do łóżka. Nie mogłeś obudzić nas później? '''Jack: '''Mogłem... Ale dzisiaj czeka was naprawdę ciężki dzień. '''Charlie: Gadaj o co chodzi. Zaczynam się martwić. Sarah: '''Och, ja też. Nie trzymaj nas w takim napięciu! '''Jack: Wasze drużyny już nie istnieją! Malcolm: '''Cooo? '''Jordan: Ekstra! Taylor: '''Ale tak szybko? Przecież odpadły dopiero trzy osoby! Co jest grane?! '''Jack: '''Zostaniecie przydzieleni do nowych grup potrzebnych na to zadanie. Będą to dwuosobowe grupy, które po wyzwaniu się rozpadną. Wyzwanie trwa cały dzień, a po wyzwaniu dwojgu wygranych zostaną kapitanami i wybiorą skład swojej drużyny. '''Malcolm: '''A na czym będzie polegało to wyzwanie? '''Jack: Aa... Dobre pytanie, ale to powiem wam dopiero po wyborze grup! Będzie trudniej, hahaha. Jeszcze jedno, na początku miałem o tym nie mówić, ale uznałem, że to was bardzo zmobilizuje, więc niestety, ale ujawnię dzisiejszą niespodziankę. Wszyscy wsłuchiwali się zaciekawieni. Jack: '''Dzisiaj osoba, której żaden kapitan nie wybierze do zespołu automatycznie odpada z gry. Dlatego się postarajcie! '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Ciągłe wygrywanie mi odpowiadało, dlatego i tym razem muszę wygrać oraz wybrać sobie mocny, ale też głupi skład, który będzie się mnie słuchał! W dodatku od kapitanów będzie zależało kto odpadnie, świetnie! Muszę to wygrać. Jack: 'No to czas wybrać partnerki. Wylosuję imiona panów i w takiej kolejności będziecie wybierały. ''Przyszła jakaś brzydka stażystka i podała Jack'owi worek z kartkami na których widniały imienia uczestników płci męskiej. '''Jack: '''Dzięki Penny... a teraz zjeżdżaj! '''Penny: Tak jest panie! A mogę jeszcze coś dla ciebie zrobić? Jack: 'Nie i nie gadaj do mnie w momencie, gdy sobie tego nie życzę. Ty możesz mi co najwyżej wylizać stopy. '''Penny: '''Oczywiście! ''Stażystka Penny ściągnęła buty i skarpetki Jack'a, a następnie zaczęła lizać jego stopy. Ten szybko się od niej odsunął. '''Jack: Nie mówiłem tego dosłownie! Jack popchał Penny, a ta wpadła do bagna. Jack: 'Do niczego się nie nadajesz! Ech, nieważne, przejdźmy do wyzwania. ''Jack wylosował kartki. Kolejność była następująca: Jordan, Charlie, Malcolm, Xavier, Sean i Clayton. '''Clayton: Czy to są jakieś żarty? Dlaczego JA zostałem wybrany ostatni? Przecież to ja rządzę tą wyspą! Ogh, jesteście do bani!!! Jack: '''Kogo wybierasz na swoją partnerkę, która będzie ci towarzyszyła podczas tego wyzwania, Jordan? Dopiero po wybraniu dowiecie się na czym zadanie będzie polegało. '''Jordan: Taylor, ona jest najsprawniejsza fizycznie, a to się może przydać. Taylor: Mądry wybór frajerze! Jack: Jordan+Taylor, mamy już pierwszą parę. Twoja kolej Charlie. Charlie: 'Wybieram... ''Kamera raz pokazywała na Melisse, a raz na Sarah. Oboje były przekonane, że to je Charlie wybierze. '''Charlie: Może... Sarah. Sarah: Tak! Melissa przewróciła oczami. Jack: Malcolmie? Malcolm: '''Cindy, znam ją najlepiej i współpraca na pewno nam się uda. '''Cindy: No jasne, że tak! Jack: '''Zostały tylko Melissa, Triss, Jessica i Chloe. Wszyscy z drużyny, która nigdy nie była na ceremonii eliminacjii, zabawne. '''Triss: Co cię w tym śmieszy łepku? Ja jestem bardzo atrakcyjna i mnie na pewno ktoś wybierze. Chloe: 'No ja też! '''Jessica: '''I ja! Hura my! ''Jessica, Chloe i Triss przytuliły się. 'Melissa: '''Mogę je wrzucić do tego bagna w którym pływa sobie stażystka? ''Melissa nie czekała na odpowiedź tylko tak zrobiła. Zaraz po tym wściekłe oraz brudne Jessica, Chloe i Triss wróciły na miejsce. Penny sobie urządziła kąpiel w bagnie i nie zamierzała stamtąd wyjść. '''Xavier: '''Mój wybór to Jessica. '''Jessica: '''Co ja? '''Xavier: '''Wybieram cię do drużyny. '''Jessica: Do jakiej drużyny? Nie kumam... Xavier: '''Do mojej?! '''Jessica: Hę? Xavier: Nieważne, po prostu stań koło mnie. Jessica: 'Powiedz po prostu, że chcesz się pogapić na moje cycki. '''Wszyscy: '''o_O '''Jessica: '''No to są moje prawdziwe. Kiedyś pracowałam w klubie "Dajka bajka", ale no już nie pracuję no bo ja jestem teraz inna i jestem teraz uczuciowa i teraz chcę się zmienić na lepsze i dlatego ja chcę wygrać ten program. ''Powiedziała przez cały czas żując gumę, aż nagle guma wypadła jej z buzi. Podniosła ją z ziemi i ponownie zaczęła żuć. '''Jack: Sean, wybierz jedną z tych trzech dziewczyn. Czy to będzie Chloe, Triss, a może Melissa? Sean: Joł joł Triss! Triss: '''No joł joł dziecko, dzięki za wybranie mnie, to dla mnie niesamowite wyróżnienie. '''Triss (pokój zwierzeń): Jestem z siebie dumna, bo pierwszy raz powiedziałam "joł joł". Może teraz wreszcie wezmą mnie za wyluzowaną matkę. Widzicie?! Matki też umią się bawić! O tak! Ale zara... nie trafię za to do więzienia, co nie? To słowo nie było za ostre? Jack: '''Pozostał już tylko Clayton i dwie kandydatki do wyboru. Chloe czy Melissa, Melissa czy Chloe? Wybór należy do ciebie! '''Clayton: Hmm... Melissa. Melissa: 'Nareszcie! ''Melissa zmierzyła wszystkich wzrokiem i stanęła obok Clayton'a. '''Melissa: Jedyna słuszna decyzja. Chloe: 'A co ze mną? ''Chloe się zasmuciła. '''Chloe: Woliłeś wybrać tą niemodną lumpeksiarę zamiast mnie?! Co za badziewne show! Nie, nie musicie mnie wywalać, sama odchodzę! Taylor: Ktoś tu próbuje bawić się w Justine? Jack: Yyy... Nie wiem. W tym wyzwaniu potrzebna jest para... Zaraz, mam pomysł! Jack pstryknął palcami i od razu pojawiła się Penny. Jack: 'Może w końcu na coś się przydasz. Jako, że nie ma żadnego chłopaka to będziesz towarzyszyła Chloe. '''Penny: '''Zrozumiano! ''Penny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wszyscy mogli podziwiać jej zęby... Po tym widoku niektórzy zaczęli wymiotować. '''Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Jack na mnie leci, myślicie, że tego nie wiem? Nie jestem głupia. Ale to fajnie, bo on też mi się podoba. Chciałabym go zgwałcić, no ale najpierw muszę poczekać na odpowiedni moment żeby się zapytać czy mogę. Penny: '''Mogę cię zgwałcić Jack? '''Jack: O_O Penny podeszła bliżej Jack'a. Zrobiła dziubek i zamknęła oczy. Jack: Odejdź ode mnie albo zagwarantuję ci to, że zaraz stracisz swoją pracę. Penny posłusznie wykonała polecenie Jack'a. Penny: '''Spokojnie. Jestem cierpliwa. '''Jack: '''A dzisiejsze wyzwanie to... taniec! Macie 5 godzin na ćwiczenia, potem widzimy się na scenie gdzie zaprezentujecie swoje umiejętności. Tańczycie tak jak wybraliście, nie ma żadnych zmian! Dwie wygrane osoby zdobędą nietykalność, zostaną kapitanami, a jakby tego było mało wywalą jednego uczestnika! Jakieś pytania? Nie? Świetnie, to do roboty! '''Chloe: '''Ja nie będę tańczyła z dziewczyną! Chcę jakiegoś przystojniaka! '''Jack: Możesz się poddać, ale wtedy automatycznie przegrywasz. Jack już miał zamiar odchodzić, gdy nagle... Melissa: Gdzie ty idziesz?! Jack: '''Hę? '''Melissa: '''Może chociaż powiesz nam co mamy zatańczyć? '''Jack: '''Cokolwiek? Nie mam czasu, śpieszę się, poradzicie sobie... '''Taylor: Jak oryginalnie. Typowo dla Jack'a. Jordan: '''Najpierw powiedz mi czy umiesz tańczyć? Bo ja kompletnie się na tym nie znam. '''Taylor: Wybierzemy jakiś łatwy taniec. Malcolm: '''Może niech każda para uda się w przeciwną stronę? Żebyśmy sobie wzajemnie nie przeszkadzali i nie zgapiali od innych. '''Cindy: Niezły pomysł! Nagle wrócił Jack. Melissa: 'Co znowu!? '''Jack: '''Zapomniałem wam przedstawić nasze fantastyczne jury. ''Jack się zaśmiał, a z jego samochodu wyszli zawodnicy, którzy już odpadli, czyli kolejno Justine, Alan i Norman. 'Jack: '''W skład dzisiejszego jury będą wchodzili ja, Norman, Justine i Alan! ''Clayton zrobił przerażoną minę. 'Clayton: '''No nie wierzę! ''Xavier poklepał Clayton'a po plecach. '''Xavier: Będzie dobrze... chyba. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Durny pomysł! Teraz drużyna przeciwna ma przewagę, bo to nasz team pozbył się z gry tej porąbanej trójki, więc mogą chcieć się zemścić. Nienawidzę cię, Jack!!! Ale i tak nie zrujnujesz mi drogi na wygranie miliona dolców! ' '''Justine: '''Mam dosyć tych oszczerstw z waszej strony! Rezygnuję z posady jurorki! '''Chloe: '''Ale... my nic nie powiedzieliśmy dziewczynko z tandetną koszulką. '''Justine: '''Aha. To jednak nie rezygnuję. Nie wiem tylko czy przetrwam tą presję. ''Każdy udał się w inną stronę. Jordan i Taylor ''Jordan i Taylor udali się w głąb lasu, bo uznali, że tam nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał. Usiedli na pieńku i zastanawiali się nad tańcem. '' '''Taylor: '''Znasz w ogóle jakieś nazwy tańców towarzyskich? '''Jordan: Niee... taniec jest dla bab! Dla chłopaków jest inny sport typu piłka nożna. Taylor: 'Co za frajer z ciebie!!! Powinieneś odpaść, ale masz szczęście, że jesteś ze mną w parze! ''Taylor spoliczkowała Jordan'a tak, że spadł on z pieńka. '''Jordan: Nie to miałem na myśli... Może ja zajmę się strojami? Taylor: '''Jakimi znowu strojami do cholery? '''Jordan: No chyba nie będziesz tak tańczyć? Taylor: Czemu nie? Jordan: Stroje też są potrzebne, tak Jack bardziej zwróci na nas uwagę i doceni nasz taniec. Taylor: No dobra. Idę na to pod warunkiem, że nie będę musiała pokazywać się w jakiejś tandetnej miniówc. Jordan: Stroje i makijaż... Ukradniemy je. Wiesz kto lubi eleganckie ubrania? Taylor: O nie, o żadnym makijażu nie ma mowy! Nie wiem, nie ma na to czasu. Jack nie wspominał o żadnych strojach, więc zostawmy to na koniec. Teraz zajmijmy się tańcem. Jordan: A ty podobno jesteś cheerleaderką? Chyba umiesz tańczyć? Taylor: To co innego niż taniec towarzyski... Zatańczymy merengue! Jordan: A co to jest? Brzmi jak jakiś kosmetyk. Taylor: Taniec, a niby co ma być, skoro mamy zająć się tańcem?! Sama niezbyt umiem go tańczyć, ale coś tam potrafię. Nauczę cię. Taylor wstała i zaczęła pokazywać kroki. Jordan: Przydałaby się jakaś muzyka. Jordan wstał do Taylor, złapał ją za rękę i próbowali tańczyć. Taylor: 'Fuuuj, jaka spocona łapa! 'Próba Charlie i Sarah Charlie i Sarah znaleźli ciche i spokojne miejsce na brzegu plaży, tam też chcieli podjąć się prób. '' '''Sarah:' Dzięki, że mnie wybrałeś. Charlie: '''Spoko, nie ma za co. '''Sarah: '''Właśnie, że jest! To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. '''Charlie: Wybrałem cię, bo ciebie lubię. Sarah się zarumieniła. Sarah: '''Ja też cię lubię. '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Powiedział, że mnie lubi... Powiedział to!!! Powiedział, powiedział, on naprawdę to powiedział! Słyszałaś, Melissa!? Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Sarah to naprawdę bardzo fajna dziewczyna, może coś z tego wyjdzie i będziemy razem? Narazie muszę ją bliżej poznać. Po chwili wpatrywania się w siebie oboje trochę zażenowani oprzytomnieli i przypomnieli sobie, że mają robotę do wykonania. Charlie: Masz jakieś typy? Coś co chciałabyś zatańczyć? Sarah: 'Wiesz... Tańce towarzyskie są na ogół romantyczne. Musimy dać z siebie wszystko. Jeśli oczywiście nie będziesz czuł się skrę... ''Charlie jej przerwał. '''Charlie: Jasne, że nie. Taki taniec jak najbardziej mi odpowiada. Może tango? Sarah: '''Och tak, to przepiękny taniec! Ale należy też do jednych z trudniejszych. Wiem, że inni nie są mistrzami, ale może wybierzemy coś łatwiejszego? '''Charlie: Spokojnie, mamy 5 godzin. Wiadomo, że od razu nie będziemy atrakcyjni, ale nie sądzę żeby ktokolwiek stąd umiał tańczyć... Poza tym mamy przewagę, bo kiedyś trenowałem taniec, ale z tego zrezygnowałem. Sam nie wiem czemu. Sarah się zaśmiała. Sarah: 'Chyba masz rację. Mam szczęście, bo do mojego bagaża zapakowałam suknię na wypadek jakichś wyjątkowych okazji takich jak ta. To super, że tańczyłeś! Czemu się tym wcześniej nie pochwaliłeś!? Uwielbiam tancerzy! 'Próba ' Malcolm i Cindy ''Malcolm i Cindy niewiele oddalili się od placu głównego. Oboje - tak jak inne pary - zastanawiali się co zatańczyć. '''Malcolm: '''Masz jakieś propozycje? '''Cindy: '''Kompletnie nic nie wpada mi do głowy. '''Malcolm: '''Nie umiem tańczyć... '''Cindy: '''Ja też... '''Malcolm: Ech, no to możemy pożegnać się z wygraną. Cindy: '''No co ty, nie możemy się poddać! '''Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Ani ja, ani Cindy nie umiemy tańczyć. Gdyby ktoś dał nam rady na temat jakiegoś tańca to byłoby ok, ale teraz to nie wiemy co mamy robić. Cindy: '''To może po prostu będziemy trzymali się za ręce i udawali, że umiemy tańczyć? '''Malcolm: '''A jak nas poproszą o nazwę tańca? '''Cindy: '''To zmyślimy jakąś nazwę. Jack na pewno nie jest ekspertem tanecznym, nie zorientuje się! '''Malcolm: '''Gorzej jak sprawdzi w Google... '''Cindy: '''A może zatwerkujemy? Odkąd Miley Cyrus go użyła w swojej piosence stał się bardzo popularny. Może i jest lekko świrnięty, ale właśnie taki najbardziej spodoba się Jack'owi! '''Malcolm: Na czym on polega? Jesteś pewna, że to jest taniec? Cindy: 'Musimy potrząsać pośladkami. Rób tak za mną. ''Cindy zaczęła potrząsać pośladkami niczym Miley Cyrus. '''Malcolm: '''Nie jestem przekonany co do tego, że Jack'owi to się spodoba... Może sama zatańczysz? '''Cindy: Nie ma mowy! Muszą być dwie osoby, inaczej możemy wylecieć! Malcolm zaczął potrząsać. Cindy: Kurczę, jesteś świetny! Nawet lepszy ode mnie! Cindy lekko się zaśmiała. Malcolm: Serio? Dzięki, to miłe... Cindy: Serio, serio, na pewno wygramy! Przybili sobie piątkę. Próba ' 'Próba ' Xavier i Jessica ''Xavier i Jessica postanowili urządzić próby przed sceną, bo tam odbędzie się wyzwanie. Jessica usiadła na ławkę i zaczęła piłować paznokcie. '''Xavier: ...Oook... Jessica: Co jest ziomek? Xavier: Masz jakiś pomysł? Jessica: '''No. '''Xavier: Jaki? Jessica: Nie mam. Xavier: '''Świetnie... '''Jessica: Albo zaraz! Jednak coś mam! Może zatańczmy na rurze? Xavier: '''Wybacz, ale to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. '''Jessica: '''Niby dlaczego? Jack'owi na pewno się spodoba, taniec jak taniec! To jak słodziaku? No nie daj się prosić! '''Xavier: '''Nie, przykro mi, ale nie. '''Jessica: '''W takim razie sama zatańczę! '''Xavier: Nie! Jessica: Czemu? Nie możesz mi zabronić! Xavier: '''Bo przez ciebie przegramy! '''Jessica: To zacznij coś robić! Masz jakiś pomysł? Xavier myślał i nie odpowiedział. Jessica: Rozumiem. Czyli zostajemy przy tańcu na rurze. Xavier: '''Nie będę tańczył na rurze! '''Jessica: '''Wyluzuj. To świetna zabawa. A poza tym masz inne wyjście? No nie masz kurde. ''Jessica z torebki wyjęła jakieś wysuszone liście, które przypominały marihuanę... zaraz, to była marihuana! '' '''Jessica: Masz! To ci dobrze zrobi. Xavier: 'Co ty jeszcze trzymasz w tej torebce? ''Jessica pokazała Xavier'owi zawartość swojej torebki. W niej same szampany i prezerwatywy. 'Xavier: '''Po co ci prezerwatywy? '''Jessica: '''No na wypadek gdyby jakiś chłopak ich zapomniał. ''Jessica odkręciła szampana i próbowała upić kolegę. Niedaleko stał słup, dziewczyna wspięła się na niego. '''Próba Sean i Triss Sean i Triss znajdowali się przed lasem. Kompletnie nie wiedzieli jak zacząć. Triss: '''To będzie bułka z masłem! Często tańczyłam na weselach! '''Sean: Ja też! Triss: 'Ty chłopie na pewno nigdy nie byłeś na tylu weselach ile ja. '''Sean: '''Ok, laska. To co, próbujemy zatańczyć? '''Triss: '''No a jak! ''Triss wzięła Sean'a za dłonie i zaczęła skakać, a Sean zaraz po niej. '''Sean: '''I jak nam poszło? '''Triss: Chyba całkiem nieźle. Próba Próba ''' '''Triss (pokój zwierzeń): Próbowaliśmy tańczyć, ale oboje się wywalaliśmy. Mam już swoje lata, taniec nie jest dla mnie. Och, a jak człowiek przypomni sobie jak kiedyś tańcował na tych weselach... Teraz to już nie to samo, teraz już się tak nie chce, wyszalało się za młodych lat. Sean pokazał kciuk w górę. Sean: Najważniejsze, że nie złamaliśmy nóg. Triss: No to ja mam lepszy pomysł. Sean: '''Jaki? '''Triss: Nie tańczmy. Sean: '''Co?! Jak to nie tańczmy?! '''Triss: Tylko potrząsajmy włosami. To zawsze działa. Tak robią te szajbuski na koncertach, moja córa ogląda to wiem! A potem wywalmy się w ręce tłumu fanów. Sean: A jak nas nie złapią? To znaczy na pewno nas nie złapią, bo tam nie będzie żadnych fanów... Triss: '''O tym nie pomyślałam... '''Sean: Ech, więc co teraz lasia? Triss: 'No jak to co chłoptasiu? Potrząsajmy włosami, pokażmy na co nas stać! Tylko rączki potem umyj, bo tu tyle piachu. '''Sean: '''What the... 'Próba Próba Próba ' Clayton i Melissa ''Clayton i Melissa byli za kulisami sceny. Tam trenowali swój taniec... a właściwie to jeszcze nie trenowali. '''Melissa: Zatańczmy jakiś taniec towarzyski. Jakieś pomysły? Nie? A więc ja zadecyduję! Clayton: Myślisz, że jesteś królową tej wyspy?! Nie, to ja jestem królem! I zatańczymy daggering? Melissa: 'Daggering? A co to jest? ''Clayton złapał się za głowę. '''Clayton: Jak można nie wiedzieć czym jest daggering? Melissa: Zaskocz mnie. Clayton: '''To taniec. '''Melissa: Tyle zdążyłam się domyśleć, ale to pewnie coś porąbanego. Nie dam się zbłaźnić w telewizji! Clayton: '''Spokojnie, akurat ten taniec należy do jednych z najnormalniejszych. '''Melissa: No słucham... Clayton: Ty leżysz, a ja jestem na drabinie. Następnie skaczę na ciebie i zaczynamy tańczyć. Wiesz, nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, zróbmy próbę i wtedy ci pokażę na twoim przykładzie. Melissa: '''Co? Ty chyba zwariowałeś?! Jak to będzie coś głupiego co mnie upokorzy to możesz pożegnać się ze swoim udziałem w tej grze! '''Clayton: '''Luz. Jestem mistrzem tego tańca, a poza tym Jack'owi na pewno się spodoba. Poza tym myślisz, że Jack wolałby spokojne tańce? '''Melissa: No masz rację, Jack raczej nie, ale są jeszcze w jury ci starzy gracze. Clayton: Zaufaj mi. Melissa: 'Jak coś pójdzie nie tak to cię wywalę. '''Clayton: '''Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze! 'Próba Chloe i Penny Chloe i Penny stały na placu głównym, nic nie robiły. Chloe - podobnie jak jej przyjaciółka Jessica - piłowałą paznokcie. Penny: '''Może się w końcu weźmiesz do pracy? '''Chloe: '''Po co? '''Penny: '''Jak to po co?! '''Chloe: W ogóle to żaaal, że dostałam dziewczynę. W dodatku taką wieśniaczkę... bez urazy. Ja nie potrzebuję prób, bo umiem tańczyć. Penny: Serio?! Ja też umiem tańczyć! Hah, no to na pewno wygramy skoro obie jesteśmy dobre! Chloe: Serio umiesz tańczyć?! No to wygraną mamy w kieszeni! Taniec jest sexy! I sorka, że nazwałam cię wieśniarą. Penny: Nic się nie stało. Chloe uściskała Penny, a Penny się uśmiechnęła. Obie zaczęły tańczyć. Chloe: O matko! Jesteś boska! Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak tańczyć? Penny: '''Dziękiiii. Nigdzie, sama się nauczyłam. Ty też jesteś niezła! Wiesz co? Coś czuję, że wygramy, te próby są zbędne. '''Chloe: '''Oczywiście, że są zbędne, bo już dobrze tańczymy. Te 5 godzin możemy przeznaczyć na coś o wiele ciekawszego. A inni będą się trudzić, a na koniec i tak wypadną fatalnie, hahaha! Oprócz Jessici i Triss, im będę kibicowała, bo to moje przyjaciółki. '''Penny: '''Co będziesz robiła przez tak długi czas? '''Chloe: Jak to co? Opalała się! Łiiii! Penny: Nigdy się nie opalałam. Mogę spróbować? Chloe: 'Pewnie. To dlatego jesteś taka blada... ''Chloe i Penny położyły się, zaczęły się opalać. 'Penny: 'Świetna zabawa! '''Chloe: No wiem! Scena Wszystkie zespoły były już gotowe. Ci, którzy czekali na swoją kolej siedzieli na ławkach. Jury siedziało wygodnie w swoich specjalnych krzesłach, a na stolikach położone były kartki z ocenami od 1 do 10. Jack: Jurorzy, czyli między innymi ja, będą oceniali was w skali od 1-10 z uzasadnieniem. Alan: Miałem świetną strategię, nie powinienem odpaść! Norman: '''Ciebie przynajmniej nie wyrzucił jakiś debil... '''Justine: Te show jest do dupy. Rezygnuję. Norman: ...Ale ty już nie jesteś w grze... Justine: '''Aha. No tak. Dzięki. '''Alan: Jestem najlepszym strategiem tego programu. Jack: Spokój jurorzy!!! Justine złapała się za głowę. Justine: '''Przestańcie! Moja głowa tego nie wytrzyma! '''Jack: Wylosowałem kolejność startową. Pierwsi wystąpią Cindy i Malcolm, następnie Charlie i Sarah, Chloe i Penny, Jordan i Taylor, potem Sean i Triss, Clayton i Melissa, a wyzwanie zakończą Xavier i Jessica. Cindy i Malcolm zaczęli tańczyć, a właściwie to twerkować. '' 'Występ' 'Podkład muzyczny ' '''Jack: '''To było... ciekawe. Nie było źle, macie fajne pośladki, serio! A co sądzą o tym inni jurorzy? Alan? '''Alan: '''Ten taniec był zły i dlatego mi się spodobał, buahahaha! Zło rządzi! '''Jack: '''Justine? '''Justine: '''Nie mam nic do was, do tego tańca też. Zatwerkowaliście super, ale spodziewałam się czegoś kreatywniejszego. I lepiej szybko dawajmy oceny zanim zmienię zdanie! '''Jack: '''Norman, podzielisz się swoją opinią? '''Norman: '''Było do bani! To miał być pokaz tańca czy wypinania tyłka? Jestem na nie! '''Jack: '''Czas na oceny! '''Alan:' 7/10. Justine: '''8/10. Albo nie... Albo niech będzie... Albo... '''Norman: Zamknij się, już dałaś ocenę! 3/10. Jack: '7/10. Łącznie otrzymujecie wynik 25/40 punktów! Nie jest tak źle, zwłaszcza jak na pierwszy taniec. Czy ktoś to przebije? Zobaczmy! ''Światło zgasło, następnie znowu się zapaliło i na scenie tango tańczyli Charlie i Sarah. W pewnym momencie pocałowali się przy tańcu. Wszystko było romantyczne. '''Występ i podkład muzyczny Jack: '''Było słodko, ale i zadziwiająco profesjalnie! Coś czuję, że to jeden z najlepszych występów odcinka! A ty co o tym sądzisz, Justine? '''Justine: Zgadzam się z tobą. To jak się pocałowali było wzruszające. Jack: '''A ty Alan? '''Alan: Ja się nie zgadzam! Pocałunek wyglądał na udawany! Czy taki był? Charlie: 'Nie. Był prawdziwy. ''Sarah się zarumieniła. '''Norman: '''Było romantycznie, profesjonalnie i ogólnie bosko. Chyba wiecie jakiej oceny możecie się spodziewać? Zdecydowanie lepiej niż tani twerk! '''Alan: '''To było sztuczne i za słodkie. Wyglądaliście na dobrych, a nie złych! 6/10. '''Justine: '''Coo? Alan, jak tak możesz!? 10/10! '''Norman: Popieram Justine, 10/10. Raczej nikt was już nie przebije. Jack: 'O dziwo się zgadzam, było świetnie, 10/10! Trzy dziesiątki, wow, możecie być dumni! Ogólnie otrzymujecie 36/40 punktów i na razie jesteście na pierwszym miejscu. Poprosimy następną parę. ''Chloe i Penny weszły, zaczęły skakać, tańczyć i ślizgać się po podłodze, a także się przewracać do marsza pogrzebowego. Po ich minach można było wywnioskować, że były dumne ze swoich występów, jednak miny jurorów mówiły swoje... Na koniec zatrząsły włosami i zaczęły udawać, że grają na gitarze. 'Podkład muzyczny ' Wszyscy jurorzy patrzyli się wmurowani w Chloe i Penny. 'Jack: '''Taniec był koszmarny, w dodatku ten podkład muzyczny! Nie możemy puscić tego w telewizji, bo jeszcze oskarżą nas o obrazę uczuć! Chyba bez zbędnych komentarzy możemy przejść do ocen. '''Alan: '''10/10. ''Wszyscy zaskoczyli się wynikiem Alana za wyjątkiem pary oraz Jessici, która biła brawo. '''Justine: '''1/10. '''Norman: Szkoda, że nie można dawać 0. 1/10. Chloe: '''Jesteście niemili! '''Penny: '''Zazdrośnicy!!! '''Chloe: No właśnie, zazdrościcie nam! Jack: '''1/10. Otrzymujecie 13/40 punktów, co za fatalny wynik! '''Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Nie jestem zła na Jack'a, że dał mi słabą ocenę, ale na tych zazdrośników, co odpadli! Przecież my tańczyłyśmy najlepiej, było widać, że to czysta zazdrość, nasz taniec powinien wygrać! Następni wyszli Jordan i Taylor ubrani w eleganckie ciuchy. Taniec zapowiadał się dobrze i taki też był, nie było żadnych wpadek poza tym, że czasami mylili kroki. Podkład muzyczny ''' '''Jack: '''Co za widowisko! Mi się podobało, a tobie, Norman? '''Norman: Nie mogę oderwać od was oczu! Jesteście wspaniali! Szczególnie ty, Taylor, widać, że poświęciłaś się dla wygranej i doceniam to. Inaczej nie założyłabyś tej sukienki. Jack: '''Zgadzasz się z tym, Justine? '''Justine: Tak. To znaczy nie. Albo jednak się zgadzam. Albo... hmm... sama nie wiem! Jack: No to się zdecyduj, a my poprosimy o opinię Alana! Alan: '''Jest ok, ale i tak nie przebiło tańca Chloe i Penny, więc 10 nie będzie. '''Jack: '''Czas na oceny! '''Alan: 9/10. Justine: '''9/10. '''Norman: Tak jak poprzednicy 9/10. Jack: Ja dla odmiany dam 8/10. Trzy dziewiątki, wow! A wasz wynik to... Jack zaczął liczyć na palcach. Jack: 35/40 punktów! Nieźle! Sprawdźmy jak na razie prezentują się wyniki. Wyświetliła się tabela wyników. 1. Sarah i Charlie - 36 punktów 2. Taylor i Jordan - 35 punktów 3. '''Cindy i Malcolm - 25 punktów '''4. '''Chloe i Penny - 13 punktów. '''Jack: Na pierwszym miejscu są Sarah i Charlie, to oni mogą zostać kapitanami drużyn, ale wszystko może się jeszcze zmienić. Taylor: '''Co!? '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Przegrałam... w dodatku o jeden głupi punkt!!! Sarah wygląda na słodką idiotkę, więc jeśli zostanie kapitanem to nie będzie tak źle, przekonam ją, żeby mnie wybrała do drużyny. Jack: 'Przed nami jeszcze trzy pary. Co przygotowali Sean i Triss? ''Sean i Triss zaczęli tańczyć w kółko oraz potrząsać włosami. Wszystko wyglądało bardzo amatorsko. Na koniec Triss rzuciła się na fanów (czyli uczestników i sędziów), ale nikt jej nie złapał... 'Podkład muzyczny ' 'Jack: '''Nic jej nie jest? Emm... Wracamy po przerwie, oglądajcie Zgubną... Podróż... Saskatchewan! ''Po krótkiej przerwie. Nie było Triss. '''Jack: '''Triss została zabrana do szpitala, ale nic jej nie będzie... chyba. O wynikach poinformuje ją jej partner. Było do bani! Nudziłem się, chociaż piosenka była spoko. 5/10. '''Norman: '''Strasznie amatorsko, ale jeszcze mogłem na to patrzeć... gdyby tylko nie ta wpadka na końcu. 4/10. '''Justine: Fajnie kręcicie tymi włosami! To było super! 7/10. Alan: '''Nuuuda. Ale bardzo spodobał mi się upadek Triss na końcu, nie wiem, czy to było zamierzone, ale mi się spodobało. 7/10. '''Jack: 23/40 to nie najgorszy wynik, jednak i tak nie zostaniecie kapitanami, bo dużo wam brakowało do wyniku najlepszej pary. Przedostatnia para to Clayton i Melissa. Clayton i Melissa wyszli, zaczęli uprawiać kontrowersyjny taniec daggering. Zawodnicy byli zaskoczeni i zniesmaczeni, ale jurorzy mieli całkiem zadowolone miny. Para zadbała nie tylko o taniec, ale także o odpowiedni wygląd. Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Nie zgodziłabym się tego zatańczyć gdybym wiedziała, że Jack'owi się nie spodoba. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą, na pewno wygramy. Podkład muzyczny ''' '''Jack: '''To było... genialne. 10/10!!! '''Alan: '''Było ekstra, jednak i tak nie przebiliście Chloe i Penny, dlatego nie dam wam dziesięć, ale 9/10. '''Justine: No, no, jaki klimat! 10/10 dla was! Norman: '8/10. '''Jack: '''No i oto mamy nowych zwycięzców! 37/40 punktów to na razie najlepszy wynik. Czy ostatnia para, Jessica i Xavier, przebiją ten wynik? ''Jessica i Xavier wyszli, oboje byli pijani i zaczęli tańczyć na słupie przed sceną. Wszyscy przyglądali się im zdziwieni. '' 'Podkład muzyczny ''' '''Jack: '''Wow! Jestem pod wrażeniem! Na coś takiego właśnie czekałem. 11/10!!! '''Alan: '''Prawie przebiliście taniec Chloe i Penny... ale prawie to nie to samo! Niestety nie dam wam dziesiątki, bo na nią zasługuje tylko następna para, ale 9/10 już tak! '''Justine: '''Co za ******! 1/10! '''Xavier: Jack, można oceniać więcej niż 10? Jack: '''Wy nie, ja mogę wszystko! Hehe! '''Xavier: '''To było... dziwne. I nareszcie mogę zemścić się na Xavierze, że mnie wykopał, buahahhaha! 1/10! Hahaha! '''Jack: 22/40. To już wszystkie pary. Sprawdźmy ranking. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Ten taniec to była świetna zabawa! A Norman to jest *** i dał mi taką ocenę, bo mnie nie lubi i zazdrości mi partnerki. Ja wcale nie jestem pijanyyy, jasne? Wyświetlił się ranking. 1. '''Melissa i Clayton - 37 punktów '''2. '''Sarah i Charlie - 36 punktów '''3. '''Taylor i Jordan - 35 punktów '''4. '''Cindy i Malcolm - 25 punktów '''5. Triss i Sean - 23 punkty 6. Jessica i Xavier - 22 punkty 7. '''Chloe i Penny - 13 punktów '''Jack: Mamy zwycięzców! Melissa i Clayton zostaną kapitanami i wybiorą swoje nowe drużyny, a także zdecydują kto dzisiaj opuści program. Ale żeby było fajniej wybór odbędzie się już teraz, nie macie czasu na spiski czy przemyślenia. A właściwie to za chwilę. Spotykamy się za 10 minut na placu głównym, kto nie przyjdzie w ustalonym czasie ten odpada z gry! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Kto nie przyjdzie w ustalonym czasie ten odpada z gry? Hmmm, to mi się podoba, buahaha! A co jakby tak kogoś przetrzymać? ' Ścieżka ''Przez ścieżkę szedł Clayton, a za nim Cindy. Trochę dalej szła Chloe. Melissa podbiegła do Claytona. '''Melissa: Oboje jesteśmy kapitanami, możemy sobie pomóc i wyeliminować silnego gracza. Clayton: '''Wiesz, też o tym myślałem. '''Melissa: '''Co powiesz na Taylor? '''Clayton: '''Taylor? Super! Właśnie ją chciałem wyeliminować! '''Melissa: To umowa stoi? Clayton: Jasne! Clayton i Melissa uściskali sobie ręce. Melissa podbiegła do Chloe. Clayton: A co ona robi? Biegnie w złą stronę... ._. Cindy: '''O czym gadałeś z Melissą? '''Clayton: '''O niczym ważnym, pytała mnie o drogę. '''Cindy: Jestem twoją sojuszniczką i przyjaciółką, możesz mi powiedzieć. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Nareszcie Cindy mogła się do czegoś przydać! Taylor może się domyślić, że chcemy ją wyeliminować, a Cindy mi w tym pomoże! ''' '''Clayton: '''Chcemy pozbyć się Taylor. Nadal przechowujesz jej statuetkę? '''Cindy: '''Tak, Taylor podarowała mi ją do przechowywania gdy wiedziała, że będzie bezpieczna, bo chciała sprawdzić moją lojalność. Jeśli dzisiaj poczuje się zagrożona to mnie o nią poprosi. '''Clayton: I oddasz jej? Cindy: 'No nie wiem. Jeśli przyrzekasz, że ten plan wypali to wchodzę w to, ale jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak to Taylor nas zabije. ''Trochę dalej Melissa próbowała zatrzymać Chloe. '''Melissa: Heeeej Chloe! Co u ciebie słychać? Chloe: '''Nic? Czemu jesteś dla mnie tak dziwnie miła? '''Melissa: Zawsze byłam dla ciebie miła! Chloe: '''Jasne... '''Melissa: '''Piękna dzisiaj pogoda, co nie? Pomożesz mi w czymś? '''Chloe: '''W czym? '''Melissa: W wykopaniu ciebie! Melissa krzyknęła i popchnęła Chloe do bagna, szybko uciekła. Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Aaaa!!! Ta głupia Melissa pożałuje! Teraz jestem cała brudna!!! Jak ja mam się taka pokazać?! Nienawidzę jej! Plac główny Na plac główny przybiegli kolejno Taylor, Jordan, Charlie, Sarah, Cindy, Sean, Malcolm i Clayton. Minęło 9 minut. Przybiegła Melissa. Chloe, Xaviera i Jessici nadal nie było. Zaledwie chwilę przed czasem przybiegli pijani Jessica i Xavier, którzy nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Na końcu zjawiła się cała brudna Chloe, która piłowała swoje paznokcie, ostatecznie minęło 9 minut i 41 sekund, więc Chloe zdążyła na czas. Jack: '''Macie szczęście, wszyscy zdążyliście. Mam dla was przykrą wiadomość. Triss złamała nogę i niestety nie może wrócić do gry, dlatego została zdyskwalifikowana. '''Chloe: Ooo, jaka szkoda. :cc Jack: Następnym razem alkohol zabroniony! Jack spojrzał wymownie na Xaviera i Jessice. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Triss została zdyskwalifikowana, więc może już nie będziemy musieli nikogo eliminować? Zaraz, zaraz... Przecież mam jeszcze moją statuetkę! Użyję jej! Jack: '''Mam też dla was dobrą wiadomość. '''Sarah: Nikt nie odpada. Jack: 'Nie... ale na miejsce Triss wkracza... Penny! ''Wyszła Penny ubrana w bikini. '''Taylor: '''To są jakieś żarty? '''Penny: '''Och, dzięki Jack, wiedziałam, że pozwolisz mi zagrać w tą gierkę! Jesteś super! '''Jack: '''Taa... Jest nieparzysta liczba uczestników, bo 13, dlatego ktoś dziś opuści program. Dziewczyny mają pierwszeństwo, a więc Melissa, kogo wybierasz do swojej drużyny? '''Melissa: '''Zapraszam... Charlie'go! '''Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa wybrała mnie do swojej drużyny, w dodatku jako pierwszego. Na wyzwaniu zdobyłem pierwsze miejsce. Chyba nawet zdobyłem dziewczynę. Ten dzień jest świetny! Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa na pewno będzie chciała mnie wyeliminować. :/ Taylor: '''Zaczekaj Jack! Chciałabym użyć swojej statuetki nietykalności! '''Jack: '''No to mi ją daj. '''Taylor: '''Cindy ją ma. Cindy...? '''Cindy: Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Taylor: '''Co!? Ona kłamie, ukradła moją statuetkę!!! '''Jack: Taa... Nie mój problem... Taylor rzuciła się na Jacka z pięściami, a następnie omal nie pobiła Cindy. Przyszła ochrona i związała ją w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Clayton: Wybieram Xavier'a. Xavier: Dzięki! Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Zawiodłam się na Claytonie. Ja dla niego poświęciłam życie sprzeciwiając się Taylor, a on mnie nie wybrał. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie oszuka i jeszcze wybierze... Jack: '''Charlie, kogo wybierasz? '''Melissa: '''Charlie?! Przecież to ja jestem kapitanką! '''Jack: '''Ale tu są trochę inne zasady. '''Clayton: Mówiłeś, że to kapitani zdecydują kto odpadnie! Jack: Oł... Serio? Mówiłem tak? Em... no to... kłamałem. Charlie: '''Malcolm. '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Charlie mnie nie wybrał?! No teraz to na pewno odpadnę... A ja głupia myślałam, że ja mu się podobam... :( Jack: '''Xavier? '''Xavier: Jessunia! Jessica: Aaaa!!! Jesteś boski! Mła, mła, mła! Całuski! Malcolm: '''Cindy. '''Jessica: Ta nowa Penny. Penny: '''Wiedziałam! Kto oprze się temu ciałku? '''Cindy: '''Może... Chloe! '''Chloe: Cooo? Nie będę z Jessicą? Jaki żal... Jack: '''Zostali tylko Taylor, Jordan, Sarah i Sean. Penny, decyzja należy do ciebie. '''Penny: Ten murzyn fajny! Sean: 'Dzięki laska. '''Jack: '''Chloe, masz do wyboru Taylor, Jordana i Sarah. '''Chloe: '''Niech już ci będzie... Nie lubię cię, ale... ... .. .. .... ..... .... ... .. .. . Sarah! '''Sarah: '''Uff... ''Sarah popatrzyła smutna na Charlie'go. Poczuła się zdradzona. '''Jack: '''Zostali tylko Jordan i Taylor. Sean, decyzja należy do ciebie. Komu dasz szansę, a kogo się pozbędziesz? '''Melissa (szeptem): Wybierz Jordana. Sean: '''Mów głośniej, nie słyszę. '''Jack: Szybka decyzja! Sean: '''No to wybieram Taylor, bo jest najsilniejsza. '''Taylor: '''Ha! '''Melissa: Co?! Nieeeeee!!! Zapłacisz za to!!! Taylor: '''A ty co lalusio? Chciałaś się mnie pozbyć?!!! Masz szczęście, że mam na sobie ten kaftan bezpieczeństwa! '''Jack: Wiesz co to dla ciebie znaczy Jordan? Jordan smutny udał się w stronę samolotu. Jordan: '''Ach, jeszcze coś... Wstydziłem się ci o tym powiedzieć, ale kocham cię... '''Penny: Och, też cię kocham! Jordan: Ale... to nie było do ciebie! Penny: 'Jak to nie do mnie?! ._. No to spadaj! ''Penny podbiegła i popchnęła Jordana do samolotu. '''Jordan (krzyczy): '''Taylor, to ciebie kocham!!! '''Taylor: O_O 'Wszyscy: '''O_O ''Samolot odleciał. 'Jack: '''W ten oto sposób pożegnaliśmy dzisiaj dwie osoby. Składy drużyn są następujące: Drużyna Melissy: Melissa, Charlie, Malcolm, Cindy, Chloe, Sarah. Drużyna Claytona: Clayton, Xavier, Jessica, Penny, Sean, Taylor. '''Jack: '''Zostało już tylko 12 osób! Z tego 5 chłopaków i 7 dziewczyn! Czy dziewczyny przejmą wyspę? Jaką nazwę będzie nosił zespół Melissy, a jaką Claytona? Nowe drużyny to znaczy nowe sojusze, przyjaźnie i nieprzyjaźnie, a może nawet miłości... Jesteście ciekawi co takiego jeszcze się wydarzy? Oglądajcie Zgubną... Podróż... Saskatchewan! ''Napisy końcowe. Kategoria:Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinki